


With You, I Am Home

by Trololololoz (SillyWriterKidz)



Series: Prince Steve AU [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards (ToA)
Genre: Adoptive family, Comfort No Hurt, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Thunderstorms, guinevere is alive for now, prince steve au, steve is solaris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyWriterKidz/pseuds/Trololololoz
Summary: It's only been a bit since Douxie has joined the castle. Old fears play up on him when a storm strikes but he finds comfort in new places.
Relationships: King Arthur/Guinevere/Lancelot (Tales of Arcadia)
Series: Prince Steve AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888786
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	With You, I Am Home

Douxie has only been in this castle for maybe a month, maybe less. He wasn’t sure but it was such a change form the life he was living before. Here there was food at every turn and he slept on the softest of soft beds. There was protection from the rain and he was warm even on cold nights and his clothes didn’t have holes in them nor did he smell. He could actually  _ bathe.  _

But old habits die hard. 

Currently, Douxie was hiding in the corner furthest from the window. He was shaking as Archie tried his best to quell his master’s fear. He wrapped around the other protectively but he knew that the shaking wouldn’t stop until the sky stopped screaming. 

A thunderstorm. Douxie had never handled them well. Being out in the wilderness during many has caused the boy to run in fear at the first break. The second he saw the clouds rolling in Douxie would go into flight mode to find somewhere to hide from the oncoming danger. Now they were safe and warm and yet Douxie still could not relax. Archie understood that these things take time. This was, after all, the first thunderstorm that has hit in the time that they have been here. 

Another loud crack of thunder. A deep bellow that made Douxie shake and tremble under its might. Archie purred to try and make the boy feel better but it was all for naught. 

That is until there was a knock at the door. Naturally, Douxie jumped but managed to keep his yelp down. 

“Wh-” He cleared his throat -” Who is it?”

“Douxie,” Came the small, obviously scared, voice of the prince. In an instant, Douxie was over to the door and opening it up. 

“My prince what are you doing up-” The words fell off his tongue once he opened the door to see the prince in his nightgown and his blanket trailing behind him. The little blonde rubbed his eye and sniffled, when another flash of lightning struck, igniting the room in light, the boy clutched Douxie’s legs. 

Oh, he’s afraid of thunderstorms too. 

Douxie brought a hand up to gently pat the prince’s head. He carefully rubbed his hair in hopes of calming the terrified 5-year-old. Archie came over and purred, rubbing his face against where the prince had hidden it against Douxie’s leg The boy slowly turned his head to peek at Archie before releasing his blanket and giving the familiar a head scratch. Archie was never one to turn down a head scratch and the prince was _soo_ good at them too. 

**boOM! CRASh!**

At the same time, the prince clutched Douxie’s legs the prince let out a cry and held onto Solaris tighter as if trying to protect the boy. The movement made the prince raise his head just a bit to see Douxie’s eyes shut tight and his face turned into a grimace. 

“Scared too,” The quiet voice asked. 

Douxie’s eyes shot open. His body fearing that the prince would think he was weak. He had come to Douxie for comfort and hear Douxie was being scared. Oh god, what if they threw him out because of this? What if the prince never spoke to him again?

The feeling of a tiny hand grabbing his own slightly large hand stole Douxie from his spiraling thoughts. The prince did not look at him with fear nor disgust. Instead he just gently tugged at his hand as if to lead him somewhere. Douxie didn’t want to travel because of the storm. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and wait for the blasted thing to go away but the prince kept tugging. 

“Douxie,” Archie said softly, “Let’s go with him, for his protection.”

Solaris smiled and nodded at Archie as Douxie nodded, “Y-yes for his, protection.” 

Douxie found his legs again as the prince led him down the hall. Douxie has only been here a month but the castle was massive and so hard to navigate. The prince walked the halls with practiced ease. There was never a day one didn’t see Douxie being pulled around by the little prince. The older boy hadn’t gained any resistance to the young prince’s puppy eyes. He was so weak to them and the prince knew nothing of social courtesy or rules. He latched onto Douxie as if he was not a commoner and grabbed his hand to tug him every which way. 

He treated Douxie as equal. Archie smiled to himself, the prince would grow to be a kind king. 

Soon they were at a large ornate door that Douxie has only seen in passing. The designs of the doorway were carved with gold and the designs intricate of only the best of best cravers could do. Runes were hidden in the wood and cravings, ones of protection, safety. 

“My prince, why are we here,” Douxie half-whispered, half-shouted. 

The prince didn’t respond, instead, he simply knocked on the door. Douxie felt his heart about to stop. This was it, he was going to die. Solaris was waking his parents up to throw him out of the castle and into the storm. 

Shuffling noises could be heard along with some quiet mumbling. A woman’s voice and two men could be heard. Douxie had learned early on that while the king and queen were indeed married, they could not bear a child. They both had a fancy for the head knight, though, so the queen and knight had one instead. King Arthur had announced the child to be his heir as he was born of the queen. 

It was the knight, Lancelot, who opened the door. His hair in his face and he wasn’t fully awake. 

“The storm again, son,” Lancelot yawned and looked down at his son who simply clutched both his blanket and Douxie’s hand tighter. 

The action made Lancelot’s slow mind start to wake up more as he looked to the other boy, “You too?”

“S-sorry sir,” Douxie stumbled over his words, “I was just- um- escorting the prince- yes- escorting him here-” 

“Storm scary,” Solaris sounded younger than he was and it was cute the way he pouted, “We are sleeping with you!”

Douxie froze in fear but stopped when he heard Lancelot chuckle, “Alright you two, hop in the bed. Gwen, Arthur move over we have some encroachers.” 

“Two,” Gwen raised her head, darkish blonde hair covering most of her face and body (no wonder she always wore it up), and saw Douxie, “Oh, you’re Merlin’s new apprentice, do you not like storms either?” 

“I-” 

“No, we got caught in a few of them when he was much younger,” Archie explained, “They’re not fun.”

Gwen look saddened by the words and opened her arms for the two. Solaris rushed forward, forcing Douxie to follow since he hadn’t let go of his hand. Soon Douxie found himself in a soft bed and being cuddled by none other than the queen. If anyone had told Douxie this is where he’d find himself this morning he would have laughed, and then run away. Lancelot climbed in behind them and kept a respectable distance. It was… nice. Douxie felt safe and protected in between the adults. 

It helped that Solaris had turned and decided to wrap himself around Douxie, his face buried in the boy’s chest. Douxie gently put an arm over the prince as Gwen smiled gently at them. 

It was Arthur that spoke, a tone soft and so unlike the one Douxie was used to hearing, “Do not worry, boy. You are still a child, we will keep you safe.” 

“You’re apart of the family now,” Gwen laughed, “Solaris has grown attached to you.” 

“I am honored-”

“Oh do not be so formal, little one,” The queen laughed again, a gently sound that made her seem so human, “You have seen how our son is. We are not as stuffy as some rulers around here.”

Lancelot faked a cough, “Arthur.” 

“I heard that, Lance,” Arthur grumbled. 

“He is not wrong, dear,” Gwen smiled but turned back to her son when he yawned, “Ah it’s getting late, best we sleep now.” 

“Good night you two,” Lancelot said. 

“Good night boys,” Arthur smiled before shutting his eyes. 

“Sleep well,” Gwen whispered, gently moving a strand of hair from Douxie’s eyes. 

Archie came up and curled behind Douxie’s back, the warmth a comfort he was used too. The prince nuzzled his head more into Douxie before sighing softly. Douxie couldn’t describe what he was feeling but he knew it was bringing tears to his eyes. Instead, he smiled and shut his eyes. 

“Goodnight, big brother,” He heard the prince whispered. 

Douxie’s heart skipped a beat before he smiled big and held the prince closer, “Good night, little brother.”

It was the best sleep he’s ever gotten in all of his life.


End file.
